Naruto of the Red Waves
by YosoNoAkuma
Summary: Naruto doesn't learn "Kage Bunshin" from the Forbidden Scroll. Instead, he gains an ultimate technique like Gaara's sand, but at a large cost. Watch Naruto as he tries to keep his promise to Iruka while Hinata tries to keep him from killing everyone else.


Hello fanfiction! This is YosoNoAkuma here.

Well, this is going to be an attempt at a challenge set by codyskater31. Hopefully, this attempt at a story will be worth reading. I would love input on what I could do better, and feel free to be harsh, if it calls for it. If you are just flaming because you absolutely hate it, don't read it. It's as easy as that.

Now, on to the story!

XXXXXXXXX

Night of the Kyuubi attack

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed as he paced back and forth in the Hokage's office. 'I can't believe you did this, Minato. He needs you especially now.' The newly reinstated Third Hokage turned and looked at a crib sitting in the office.

Inside the crib lay a small child. This child was known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage and now the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. When the Third announced the sacrifice of the Fourth to seal the demon in the child, the crowd went berserk. They screamed for is blood so the demon would be finished for good.

Sarutobi sighed again. "What am I going to do? The council is already calling for your execution."

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback- earlier that day, after the Kyuubi attack

XXXXXXXXX

The council was in an uproar after Minato had sealed the Kyuubi in the child at a cost of his own life. Sarutobi sat at the Hokage's seat in the council chamber as he listened to their complaints and demands.

"The child is a danger to our village! The demon could escape and destroy us if we let it live! We must kill the demon!" a civilian called out.

Sarutobi looked directly at the council member and let loose a small fraction of his KI, forcibly shutting him up. "Do you all have so little faith in Minato? He was the best sealmaster this world has seen in centuries! If he has faith enough to sacrifice himself to complete his duty, then I have faith in him, and you all should as well."

Danzou stood up and looked at the Third. "Maybe you should give the boy to me? I could make him a truly formidable opponent for the village."

The Professor glared at Danzou, "You shall do no such thing! This child was meant to be honored and I will not let you make a disgrace of the Fouth's last wishes! That's the last straw! From now on, the fact of Naruto being the jinchuuriki is an S-Class secret. Anyone found discussing this will be severely punished, if not executed! The council meeting is over!" Every council member quickly scurried out of the room, wishing to get away from The Professor's wrath.

XXXXXXXXX

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed again as he looked at the baby. 'I hope your life won't be as bad as I believe it will be…Minato, you fool…'

XXXXXXXXX

Twelve years later – Day of the Graduation Exam

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to his alarm and looked out the window next to his bed. 'Well, Today is the day. I will make Genin even if it kills me!'

He jumped out of bed, made some breakfast ramen, got dressed, and headed out towards the Academy. The villagers glared at the boy as he walked down the street. 'Why do they still hate me? I haven't done any pranks in at least a year…minus the Hokage Mountain thing, but Jiji thought it was hilarious! Oh, well, I gotta stay focused!'

When he made it to the Academy, he noticed a blue-haired girl looking around the corner of the hallway towards him. When he looked in her direction, she 'eep-ed', blushed, and ran into the classroom.

'Hinata? Why is she always doing that? That was weird…' he thought as he entered his classroom. He looked up and saw Hinata in the back row watching him discretely. When he saw this, he walked up and sat down right next to her.

"Hiya, Hinata! How are you today?" Naruto watched as Hinata looked timidly at him.

"I-I am f-fine, N-N-Naruto-k-kun. H-how are y-you t-t-today?" She asked quietly.

"I'm doing great! I am gonna pass and be a full-fledged Genin! I can't wait! I am going to be Hokage in no time!" He exclaimed.

Hinata giggled slightly and looked up at him. "G-good luck, N-Naruto-kun. I h-hope you p-pass."

Naruto looked back at her and said. "Thanks, Hinata. Maybe we will be on the same team! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

At this, Hinata's eyes widened, she blushed like a tomato, and promptly passed out.

"Ah! Hinata!"

Eventually, everyone came in and sat down as Iruka started taking roll call. As Iruka called Naruto's name, he looked up and saw him asleep at his desk. He sighed, 'Naruto… I hope you pass this time…'

XXXXXXXXX

After the exam

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself alone on the swing outside of the Academy. He failed…barely… 'Those stupid bunshins… I never could get them right… it's not fair!'

Just as Naruto was about to leave, Mizuki came up to him. "Hey Naruto, you know Iruka was only looking out for you. He doesn't want to see you hurt. But, there is another way to become a Genin, if you really want to be one…"

Naruto's eyes shot towards Mizuki. "Really? I'll do it! What is it? I will make Iruka proud!"

Mizuki acted kindly as he described what Naruto had to do, but was thinking cruel thoughts 'I got you now, demon. When you get me the scroll, I'll kill you and become a hero! Finally, we will be rid of you, demon!'

Hinata watched Naruto and Mizuki from behind the building.

'Naruto-kun…'

XXXXXXXXX

Later that Night

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was running through the forest towards where Mizuki told him to wait and learn the technique. Once Naruto landed in the clearing, he placed the scroll on the ground and opened it up. 'Alright, now I just have to learn one technique out of here and I will pass! Let's see… _Kage Bunshin? _Oh man! That's my worst technique… I have to find something else.'

Naruto continued to look through the scroll, getting more and more frustrated as he couldn't find any technique that looked good. Unbeknownst to him, a shy Hyuuga was watching from behind a tree.

'Naruto-kun…'

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto laid down on the grass. He was resting a bit from looking through almost the entire scroll.

'Argh! I still can't find anything that looks interesting or understandable! I don't have much time left!'

The Kyuubi vessel walked back to the scroll and opened it up further. When it was almost all the way open, he noticed a small seal that said "Water God" near the bottom of the scroll with the Second Hokage's signature seal next to it. 'Ooh! I wonder what that is…It looks like a storage seal. What is a storage seal doing in this scroll?'

Naruto put a little chakra into the seal and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a small blue gem on the ground. Naruto went to pick up the gem, but as soon as he touched it, the gem glowed very brightly and disappeared into Naruto's hand.

"Aah! Where did it go?" He looked around himself for a little bit, but couldn't find it anywhere. He shrugged and thought, 'Oh well, it couldn't have been that important.' As he walked back to the scroll and rolled it up, Iruka came into the clearing.

"NARUTO! What did you do? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll of sealing? What were you thinking?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei! Sorry, but I wasn't able to learn a technique from the scroll…I guess I still fail even with the second test…Where is Mizuki, though? I thought he was giving the test."

Iruka looked at Naruto strangely. "What are you talking abou-"

Iruka was interrupted by Mizuki chuckling darkly as he walked into the clearing. "Good job, Naruto. Now give me the scroll and you become a Genin."

"No, Naruto!" Iruka yelled from the trees. He jumped down and stood in the clearing. "Mizuki tricked you! There is no other test to become Genin. Run away, quickly! And don't give Mizuki the scroll!"

Mizuki smirked at Naruto. "By the way, Naruto. Do you want to know why the village hates you?"

Iruka looked at Mizuki in shock. "Mizuki! You can't!"

Mizuki glanced at Iruka and continued. "Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The history books say that the Fourth Hokage killed it, sacrificing his life to destroy the demon. But that is a lie!" He smiled wickedly.

"STOP, MIZUKI! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouted, to no avail.

Mizuki yelled at Naruto. "The Yondaime actually sealed the demon into a child! And you are that child! YOU ARE THE REINCARNATION OF THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"

Naruto just sat there, stunned, as realization hit him. Mizuki chuckled darkly again. "Well, demon, it looks like you are speechless. I guess I can take care of you and Iruka now…now die!" With that, Mizuki chucked a fuuma shuriken at Naruto who was still frozen in his spot. The blonde boy closed his eyes and braced for the impact. He heard the fuuma shuriken enter flesh, but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and stared up in shock. Iruka was crouching on top of Naruto with the giant shuriken lodged in his back.

Iruka looked down on Naruto. "Don't listen to him, Naruto. I always have seen a lot of me in you. I was an orphan as well, and I know what it is like to have no one there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't always be there for you…cough…now run! Don't give the scroll to Mizuki, no matter what!"

Naruto snapped back to reality and ran into the woods with the scroll. Mizuki soon went after him, followed by Iruka. A few seconds later, Hinata walked out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" She had heard everything that Mizuki had said, but all that did was bolster her awe of Naruto. 'Even with the whole village against you, you still push forward. I have to help you!' She ran as fast as she could towards the village to find the Hokage and get help.

XXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was now hiding behind a tree, listening to Mizuki and Iruka argue over him. At first, Naruto thought that Iruka really thought of him as the demon, but Iruka backed up Naruto as his favorite student and not the fox at all.

Mizuki sneered. "Too bad, Iruka. You were always getting in my way. Now I guess I will kill you and the Kyuubi and be held as a hero! Now die!" As Mizuki said this, he through many shuriken at Iruka. Suddenly, Naruto threw many kunai and hit all but one shuriken out of the way and could only watch as the last one impacted against Iruka's chest.

Naruto screamed, "Iruka-Sensei!" and jumped out to him. He kneeled in front of his teacher and cried "Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!"

Iruka looked up at Naruto's crying form and said through strained breaths, "N-Naruto…close your eyes for a second." As Naruto did this, Iruka strained to place his own bloody hia-ate on Naruto's head. "Congratulations, Naruto…You are a proud ninja of the Leaf…cough…You must move on and become strong…make me…proud…" Iruka slowly said. Shortly after he finished, the light in his eyes faded and he died with a smile on his face.

Mizuki watched from close by. "So touching, Iruka. Too bad the demon spawn won't be alive to fulfill your promise. Now I will send you back to where you came, you demon! DIE!" he yelled as he through many more shuriken and kunai towards Naruto's kneeling form and the body of Iruka.

Right before the ninja weapons were about to hit Naruto, a thick wall of water intercepted the weapons. Naruto slowly stood up and faced Mizuki. When Mizuki saw the look on the jinchuuriki's face, he jumped back in recoil.

Naruto looked at Mizuki with a crazed look on his face. "…You took him away…You took my precious person away…You will pay!" he screamed.

Naruto threw his hands forward. Suddenly, a massive amount of water appeared from all around Naruto and flew towards the shocked Mizuki, completely consuming Mizuki's body. Mizuki tried to escape, but found that he couldn't move at all inside the cocoon of water.

Naruto looked on with a crazed look and said as he brought his hands together (like he is clapping, but not), "Ocean Pressure: 1,000 Leagues!"

Inside the cocoon, Mizuki started screaming in pain as his body began to be crushed by the water. As soon as it started, it was over. All that was left in the water was a barely recognizable bloody carcass. The reddish water moved away from the body, unceremoniously dropping it on the ground. When the water returned to Naruto, he looked back at Iruka's body and cried. Naruto then looked at the water flowing around himself. 'I will not forget you, Iruka. Nobody will stand in my way until I fulfill your promise!' He screamed towards the sky and directed the surrounding water to move towards his forehead. He continued to scream as he carved the Kanji "Pain" into the right side of his forehead. 'I will never forget you…never…'

After the kanji was carved, Naruto looked back towards the village and watched as Hinata, The Hokage, and several squads of ANBU appeared in the surrounding area. All they could hear Naruto saying was "I will never forget you….I will never forget you…"

XXXXXXXXX

END CHAPTER

XXXXXXXXX

SO! What do you think? Good? Bad? Would be better sitting on a pile of dog crap? Let me know, but only constructive criticism, please. No flames. Thanks!

YosoNoAkuma


End file.
